Teen Love?
by Saya1
Summary: Gohan finds himself thinking about Videl. Things get worse when Vegita tells him about his heritage. Could these harbouring feelings lead to something else? And is Gohan’s tail back? Great, there’s a full moon on the weekend and he’s seeing Videl!


*No I do not own DBZ like I would have enough money to buy it heh heh  
  
Authors note: Well this chapter isn't too exciting but the story will get better! I promise. I don't really have a lot to say at this moment other than please review.  
  
Chapter one- is it a date?  
  
It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, but everyone was stuck inside for another ten minutes of class. Most of the students had quietly gotten their backpacks ready, and sat staring at the clock in the front of the room. The teacher stood unaware, and continued with his boring lecture. Gohan had given up on paying attention; he just wanted to get outside to the blue sky.  
  
There were only five minutes left, but each second rolled by like an hour. Gohan became anxious and began to tap his pen against one of his hard cover books, he didn't notice nor did he care about the loud and annoying noises he was making.  
  
"GOHAN!" A voice yelled, awaking him from his dream. ""Stop with that annoying racket, there are only 3 minutes left."  
  
He could feel eyes on him and his face reddened, Mr. Musuka was one the strictest teachers, and he was surprised he hadn't gotten a detention.  
  
"Gomen nasai." He apologized, but the teacher had already turned back to his lecture.  
  
Shit, wouldn't that be wonderful, detention on a Friday! He sarcastically thought.  
  
The young Saiyan didn't think he could handle anymore of this class, he would have done anything to leave! But suddenly there was a familiar noise; the bell signified the end of the day, as well as a headache.  
  
Why do they have to be so god damn loud? He wondered, covering his ears.  
  
"Remember, pages twenty-seven to thirty-eight are homework, and must be handed in on Monday. Those who do not will receive a one hour detention!" The teacher called. But his shouts were lost in the sea of passing students.  
  
"I hear there's a meteor shower tomorrow night and a harvest moon! It'll be so gorgeous." A passing girl loudly remarked to her friend.  
  
Thank Kami my tail is gone! Turning ape is the last thing I want! He chuckled at the thought. Maybe Videl would want to go with me?  
  
He turned to see a huge swarm of guys around her, all-asking for dates. Gohan weakly smiled towards Videl and waved, but she didn't notice and continued to try and force herself through.  
  
Don't I feel stupid?  
  
Gohan stuffed his backpack with the hours of homework, expecting to be way to busy to do anything any ways. He walked out of the room in his normal pace, but stared at the ground. He wouldn't get much sleep that was for sure.  
  
Videl wanted nothing more than to escape from the continuous pleas for a date. But no one even budged, she thought of an excuse.  
  
"Sorry, but my dad will only allow me to date someone stronger than him." They began to flex their muscles with big grins. "In order to prove that you must spar with him for one hour."  
  
At the mention of battling Hercule they paled and began to scatter, leaving Videl to breath a sigh of relief, her dad was the world champion so she would be free for a while. She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.  
  
Oh great, all this homework will take up my weekend; maybe I could find someone to work with. But who? She passed guy by guy, only the ditzy girls remained. She was trying to find someone she would work easily with and finish it all quickly. She heard someone call her name and turned while still running. WHAM! She crashed right into Gohan, he only stumbled a bit, but Videl flew back.  
  
"Gomen nasai. Videl!? Let me help you."  
  
Gohan took her hand and pulled her up in one swift movement, but he used too much effort! She soared up, and just skimmed the ceiling; meanwhile Gohan cursed himself for being so careless, but caught her in his arms.  
  
"Ah hey Videl, sorry about that." Gohan nervously laughed.  
  
Videl felt her cheeks turn red when she noticed that she was still in his arms.  
  
"Gohan you can put me down now." She blankly informed. He set her down and Videl began. "Look I don't know about you but I'm swarmed in homework. And I-err-I wanted to know if you would like to work together tomorrow at my house. Just so we can get done sooner."  
  
Gohan just stood there for a moment, letting everything sink in, okay even though it wasn't a date it was close.  
  
"Uh, sure.. But where do you live?"  
  
Videl was about to faint, he didn't know where Hercule and his daughter lived!? She would have thought everyone knew. So she desperately gave him instructions so he wouldn't get lost. That tended to happen with others.  
  
As they both left, they waved goodbye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter something is going to happen to Gohan (I don't mean lemon lol) It's pretty short chapter. 


End file.
